


spirit gunk

by asexuelf



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Consensual Incest, Depression, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy Azula (Avatar), Incest, Kissing, Protective Azula (Avatar), Sibling Incest, she loves him and honestly? who doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: The fire siblings don't have the vocabulary to explain Zuko's depression. They do, however, have kisses.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 135





	spirit gunk

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of floof because it's been raining a lot and that gets me in the fluffy mood~
> 
> i hope you enjoy

Azula's mouth is gentle against his, actually giving this time as much as it takes, which is more telling than she probably means it to be. Zuko hadn't realized just how obvious his mood's been all day, but her kisses tell him everything. Her fingers are gentle too as they card through his hair, her nails careful not to catch against his tender scalp.

"You're being amazingly sweet right now," he murmurs. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried."

She scoffs against his mouth. "Then you obviously _don't_ know better, Zuzu." Her voice grows baby-ish on her nickname for him, her brows pinched together in something like pity. Her gold eyes open wider, staring into his earnestly. "Of course I'm worried. You've got that look on your face like someone just kicked a turtleduck."

Zuko sighs, finally pulling away - though he doesn't go too far. He lays back against the couch, keeping a hand on her side just to feel her warmth through her clothes. Just to feel her close. "You wouldn't know what that face looked like if you didn't kick turtleducks so much."

The pout she shoots him is almost innocent - and just cute enough to make him laugh.

"Bully," she huffs. It lacks her usual bite. "Is that the _only_ way I can make you smile?"

The words themselves do the trick, bringing the corners of his mouth up against his will. It is fun to tease her, though… "The kissing helped."

"Oh? Good to know."

She leans forward for another kiss for good measure, her hands softly cupping his face to keep him there. When he melts against her, she smiles, biting at his lip playfully (at least, playful for Azula). It's a distraction he's more than happy to accept; after being followed by the dark raincloud of his blue mood all day, he'd jump for even a moment of her affection. Not that he'd give her the satisfaction of knowing that, of course.

She sighs against his mouth, sinking into his arms, her weight pulling him down until they're both laying back against their shared seat. "Are you going to tell me what's got you so sour? Or am I just supposed to guess?"

And that's just the problem. "You might as well. Your guess is as good as mine." No matter how much he meditates, no matter how much he looks at the events of his day for something that may have ruined it, he finds… nothing. He can't figure out what's wrong with him.

Azula has always loved a challenge. She hums, tapping at her chin with a strangely smug expression. "Could it be… you can't take your pretty sister out on a date?"

"We go on dates." He raises his eyebrows at her, confused.

"Well, yes, but we don't _win_. We can't show off and tell the world what a perfect couple we are."

_Win?_ Most guys his age don't get to bring their date home after the evening ends. Granted, they also don't have to worry about people realizing their date is their sister, so it might actually even out.

He shakes that train of thought away, sighing in frustration. "I guess that does upset me sometimes. Not today, though. It's something else."

"You don't know what it is, but you know it's 'something else'?"

He shrugs helplessly, making her raise an unimpressed eyebrow. Still, she goes back to tapping at her chin, this time looking more thoughtful than amused.

"Well, what day is it today? Maybe it's the anniversary of something traumatic."

He shakes his head, squinting when his bangs fall into his eyes. She notices, carefully pushing the hair back with her free hand. "No. I know all the dates that would make me feel bad. This isn't one."

It's growing less fun, it seems; frustration shows on her face, her lips pinched and nose wrinkled. She huffs, letting her head fall inelegantly against his chest. "Well, then _what?_ If I don't know what it is, I can't destroy it. I can't- _help you._ "

He kisses her head, just over the part of her hair. "You are helping me. It's probably just- I don't know. Spiritual… gunk."

"...Gunk? Ew."

A laugh leaves him. "Yeah." He kisses her head again, this time in pure affection.

"Well… If it's _gunk_ , then it's filth, and filth is dirty. Baths help with dirt, don't they?" Pushing herself up on her elbows ("Ouch!"), she sits up, grinning. "Let's have a relaxing soak, Zuzu. Wash your troubles away."

"I think you just like baths," he accuses her, but he's smiling. It _does_ sound really nice.

"So do you." She stands then, stretching her arms to the ceiling with an adorable grunt. "Come on, Zuzu. I'll even let you pick the scents."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 💖


End file.
